


The Fox of the Sun

by AdamHorman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Leaves Konoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHorman/pseuds/AdamHorman
Summary: "Naruto, The Five Kage has requested your presence." Shikamaru says."I refuse." Naruto replies immediately. He seems to think this would be enough to get rid of them so he turns around and begins to walk back to his cave."What a drag." Kakashi hears Shikamaru mutter under his breath before the Nara heir-soon-to-be chief goes through hand seals. His shadow catches Naruto's, stopping the blond man in his tracks."Sorry, but I can't let you do that before you listen to me." Shikamaru says. Naruto doesn't reply but Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Jutsu forces him to turn around."The Akatsuki declared a war on the hidden villages. They are gathering missing-nin from all over the world and they also have someone who can use Edo Tensei on their response. As a response, The Five Kage decided to take all the Jinchuriki to a safe distance." Shikamaru explains.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

In the end, Gaara is the one who tells them where Naruto is since they couldn't find any trace of him after two weeks.  
  
He directs them to a valley, in the middle of nowhere. Kakashi knows they are in a small country between Earth and Wind countries but that all he knows.

'Wait before the entrance.' Kazekage said. 'Do not try to get in.'

So they wait in front of the big boulder that closes the cave entrance where Naruto is supposed to be. They wait for what seems like an eternity that some of the new Anbu that came with them starts to get impatient. Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten wait patiently though. 

It's not like they could get in anyway. Kakashi knows good seal work when he sees one. He was taught by the Yellow Flash, the most talented Fuinjutsu Master Konoha has ever seen, after all. And the seals on this boulder would be unbreakable for them. Or at least it would take days to break them.

In the end the boulder shifts open after an hour, sunlight lights the cave and Kakashi lais his eyes on the boy - no, man - he hasn't seen for over 13 years.

Naruto has changed, for the lack of a better term. He has grown and not only in height. His muscles are straining against his black shirt. He must have worked out for years, Kakashi thinks. He still has that spiky hair but it is longer now. Not as long so it reaches his shoulders like his father's but long enough to look good with his age. He also wears a head bandana on his forehead instead of a head-protector. There are fingerless gloves on his hands.

His gaze lingers on them for a minute, looking from one after another. There are 20 of them, four shinobi sent by each Kage. When his eyes land on the Konoha group, he doesn't show any reaction to the visible eye but Kakashi can see anger and sadness. He seems more angry than sad though.

Naruto approaches them, each of his steps echoes through the valley until he stops 10 feet or so from them. He turns to Shikamaru, seemingly decides him as the leader of this mission as well as conversation.

"So, what do you want?" his voice changed too. He sounds still the same but also older.

"Naruto, The Five Kage has requested your presence." Shikamaru says.

"I refuse." Naruto replies immediately. He seems to think this would be enough to get rid of them so he turns around and begins to walk back to his cave.

"What a drag." Kakashi hears Shikamaru mutter under his breath before the Nara heir-soon-to-be chief goes through hand seals. His shadow catches Naruto's, stopping the blond man in his tracks.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that before you listen to me." Shikamaru says. Naruto doesn't reply but Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Jutsu forces him to turn around.

"The Akatsuki declared a war on the hidden villages. They are gathering missing-nin from all over the world and they also have someone who can use Edo Tensei on their response. As a response, The Five Kage decided to take all the Jinchuriki to a safe distance." Shikamaru explains.

Naruto looks amused for a moment before his blue-eyes turn blood red and Shikamaru's Jutsu gets broken. Immediately, everyone gets into a fighting stance.

Was the fox in more control here than Naruto?

"I have no intention of coming with you. No reason either. So if you all would kindly leave....."

"Akatsuki might come after you, Naruto. The hidden villages will protect you." Kakashi says.

Naruto turns to him and grins. Not his usual cheerful grin. This one looks like Naruto promising hurt if they stay any longer.

"I can protect myself. And I wouldn't trust any hidden villages with my life. Konoha especially." he says.

"You would betray your home?" a jonin from Kumo asks, making Naruto turn to him.

"Konoha is not my home. It's never been. They betrayed me first. Isn't that right?" Naruto directs his last question to the Konoha team and Kakashi sees Ino and Tenten flinch at his words. 

"I defended you." Shikamaru says.

"Yes, you and five other people. And that doesn't include old my genin team."

This time it is Kakashi flinches. Naruto turns to him and their eyes meet. Kakashi is the only one who looks away first because Naruto is right. At that time, it was after two months Sasuke defected, Sakura was too immature and angry to see Naruto wasn't at fault for Sasuke leaving and kept her distance from the blond. Kakashi, on the other hand, saw how much Kyuubi's chakra the blond was using and thought Naruto was losing control. He'd thought he was doing the right thing.

Well, it was the wrong thing obviously.

"So, no. I will trust myself with my life. not Konoha." his old student says and turns around to leave again.

"What about the people that defended you?" This time it is a kunoichi from Suna. Maki, Kakashi recalls. Trained by the Pakura of the Scorch Release.

Naruto looks at her from his shoulder, seemingly shocked that someone from another village would get into an argument that is between Konoha and Naruto. Kakashi is kinda shocked. So far, the other teams from the other villages kept their distances. The only reason they came because the five Kage thought there would be a fight and according to them, Konoha would not be enough to beat Naruto.

Well, Naruto's made quite a name to himself. The Fox of the Sun was a flee-on-sight S-class missing-nin on the Bingo Book.

"What?" Naruto says.

Maki steps forward.

"You said there had been people who had defended you. Are you just going to leave them? Because the Fourth Ninja War is about to begin and many people will die. Those people who are precious to you might be one of them."

Naruto just looks at her for a moment before scoffing softly. As Naruto turns around, Kakashi is very glad to see his eyes are blue again.

"You remind of someone." Naruto says and Maki also reminds Kakashi of someone. There is no way they can forget those two. Zabuza and Haku.

"Alright, I will come," Naruto says and Kakashi can almost see the relief on his teammates as well as the other teams. No one wants to fight Fox of the Sun.

"But I have demands."

And everyone is tense again. Great.

"And what are they?" Kakashi asks.

"You can't be seriously thinking of listening." Someone from Iva says. "We could just take him down. No matter how strong he is, he can't go against all of us."

Kakashi also thinks they would win if they fought but Hokage said avoid conflict as much as possible and Kakashi doesn't want to fight against his former student either.

"We'll listen to him for now." Shikamaru says and everybody has to follow him since he is the team leader here.

"First of all, you will be paying me for cooperation."

"How much?"

"30.000.000 ryo for now. It might change based on what I'll be doing."

After a moment of thinking Shikamaru nods. It is pretty high but nothing five villages can't afford

"Secondly, I want my parentage to be public knowledge."

Kakashi's eyes widen because where did he hear that?

Naruto snorts. "Don't act so surprised Kakashi. It wasn't much of a secret."

"Who told you?" Kakashi demands because the fact that Naruto heard it outside of the village means there is an information leak and that might be fatal. In these times especially.

The other village teams look confused and don't interfere thankfully.

"Doesn't matter." Naruto replies.

Kakashi wants to press but Hokage might have a better chance of finding out when they return to the village so he backs off.

"What is your third demand?" 

"I won't be taking any orders from your leaders. Means I can do whatever I want."

Shikamaru sighs and looks like wants to scream what a drag.

"That's something you need to talk with them. I have no authorization concerning that." he says. 

Naruto thinks about that for a moment before nodding.

"Okay then. Let me pack, and we can move then."

He disappears with a body flicker and Kakashi thinks the events to come will be, as a Nara would say, what-a-drag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to explain a few things before the next chapter.
> 
> 1\. First of all, Naruto leaves the Leaf after Sasuke retrieving mission. In the canon, Naruto goes to the training trip with Jiraiya during December so, in this work, he leaves in late-November. The reason as to why he leaves will be explained later.
> 
> 2\. Naruto is 25 and this chapter happens in June.
> 
> 3\. I've watched every episode of the Shippuden and after seeing how strong Naruto can get, I can't simply not give him those powers. So in this work, Naruto is friends with Kurama and he has all Bijuu's chakra which means he has Six Paths Senjutsu. I'm not trying to make him over-powered. In this fic, he didn't simply gain those Bijuu chakras out of nowhere. He gained them after lots of hard work. I will be showing a part of his past in the following chapters so don't think the Bijuus suddenly decided they wanted to give Naruto their chakra.
> 
> 4.Unlike Shippuden where Naruto had to use his new powers immediately after receiving them, in this work Naruto had time to learn, study and train his new powers as well as countless other things so he will be kinda overpowered. Don't worry though, he won't just go to the battlefield and kill everyone witha snap his fingers. There would be no meaning of this fic if that was the case.
> 
> 5.There are no bashing. To me, all the characters are important and they will all get their time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Shikamaru talks and Naruto gets a kinda new friend.

_Naruto really should have known better than blindly running away. He pulls his coat closer to him, trying to gain some warmth through the snowstorm._

_He should be somewhere near the snow or iron country since it is those places that take the winter worse. But then again, it is December. For all he knows, the snow is like this everywhere._

_He flinches as the snowstorm gets even worse, hitting his face with even more cold. He should find a cave or something._

_Inside the seal, the Nine-Tailed Fox watches as the blond boy struggles to walk._

* * *

As expected, all the shinobi are wary of him. They wisely stay away from here throughout the whole journey to Konoha. Though, he sees Tenten, Ino and Kakashi look at his way more than once. 

It is their during first camp they put halfway to Konoha that someone approaches him. Two people to be exact.

He looks up when he hears two pairs of footsteps near him. It is Shikamaru and that girl who got in the way of their argument. Maki, if he can remember correctly. A B-Rank kunoichi on the bingo book. Student of the Pakura of the Scorch Release. She uses special clothes to fight and seals too.

He puts the large scroll that he put all his belongings into against the tree and turns to them.

"Want to make your parentage common knowledge?" Shikamaru says with a smile. "So was I right about your old man?"

Naruto has to grin at that because of course, Shikamaru knows. It would be weird if he didn't know. He is smart like that.

He shrugs and stands up. "You're too smart for your own good."

The two share a small hug. It's been 13 years since he last saw Shikamaru and he's been one of the only few people who acted towards Naruto like a person. Not a demon, nuisance or useless. To Shikamaru, Naruto had always been that; just Naruto.

Naruto turns to Maki as they break away, wondering what she is doing here.

Maki bows politely.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm about to put protection seals around the camp. Since you're a 10-Tier Fuinjutsu Master yourself, I wanted to know ıf you would like to assist me." she says.

Puzzled by her over-politeness, Naruto turns to Shikamaru who just shrugs.

"It might be a good idea to show everyone that you aren't about to go all-fox on us." he says.

Inside his head, Kurama grumbles.

'They don't know you're not just a monster.' Naruto reminds to the fox.

After making sure Kurama is as call as he can be, Naruto turns to Maki.

"Please call me Naruto. Uzumaki is a bit too polite for someone who convinced me to go to that village."

Maki smiles a little and leads him to the outer circle of the camp where they will be putting the seals. Naruto looks at Shikamaru before leaving, his eyes telling a clear message. They'll talk later because there is a lot to talk about.

* * *

Naruto learns some things about Maki as they talk about random things. About the fact that she is a Tier-5 Fuinjutsu Master and also the fact that she used to hate Kirigakure.

"I used to hold a very big grudge." she says, drawing a seal carefully.

"You don't anymore?" Naruto asks.

Maki shrugs. "With the coming of the new war and all hidden villages getting united, it seems pointless. I don't want to get my life wasted, trying to get a revenge that I know I won't be able to."

Naruto hmm'es and finishes another seal. That kind of mindset would have done wonderful things for Sasuke's sanity.

"How did that happen anyway?" he asks. "All of the Five Kage getting together. Sounds like a dream."

Maki shrugs. "It shows how much of a big threat the Akatsuki has become."

Naruto frowns because it doesn't sound right. Five big countries and numerous little countries coming together just because of a criminal organization? There must be something. Something that made everyone so afraid that they are working together.

He would have to ask Shikamaru later. 

Maki and he finish their remaining seals and plant them to the outer circle of the camp, with Naruto's every move being observed by other shinobis. It is to be expected. People fear Jinchuriki. They always have no matter where they are or who the person is. They fear Kyuubi's Jinchuriki even more, being able to control negative emotions and all that. And Naruto is an S-level missing-nin.

So he doesn't get offended when they check the seals he put. Not that they would be able to find something even if Naruto put dangerous things to the seals. They are just protection seals.

* * *

He doesn't sleep that night and waits until it is Shikamaru's time to take the watch. Not that there is only one person doing the watch because apparently, the shinobis from different villages can't still trust each other, despite the fact that they will have to fight together soon, since there is one person watching from every team.

It amuses, Naruto. The fact that they've sent a 20-men team after him. He is flattered the Five Kage fears him so much.

It is Kakashi doing the watch before Shikamaru and his former-sensei sends looks at him through the night. He makes no move to approach though and Naruto doesn't make eye-contact with him. He dumps the feeling of betrayal and anger in his heart. He doesn't know why Kakashi hasn't said anything to him yet but Naruto is grateful for it. He isn't about to deal with this right now.

Naruto wishes he could talk with Kurama but the fox is already asleep.

Finally, when Kakashi wakes Shikamaru up and goes to sleep, Naruto sits next to his friend. Probably one of the remaining ones in Konoha.

"Are you going to tell me what the heck is going on?" He says. "I mean, I knew about Akatsuki declaring war on every country on earth and the Five big villages and other small ones coming together but it sounds like there is more than that."

Shikamaru nods. "It turns out there was another leader in Akatsuki beside Pein."

Of course, there is. Since when their lives have been straight to the point.

"And who is he?"

Shikamaru turns to him with a grim expression.

"He claims to be Uchiha Madara."

Naruto's eyes widen.

Well.......that is.........interesting.

"Uchiha Madara? As in Uchiha Madara who founded Konoha and died in the Valley of the End."

Shikamaru nods. "Didn't die, apparently."

"Are we sure he really is who he claims to be. Because that changes everything."

"Well, he knows things only Uchiha Madara would know and definitely has the vibes." Shikamaru says and Naruto turns to him abruptly.

"You met him?"

"Only saw him from a distance when he declared the war." Shikamaru says. "The only problem is the fact that he wears an orange mask."

Naruto scoffs. "So the Five Kages are so afraid of someone they don't even know telling the truth that they are throwing themselves to Akatsuki."

Shikamaru shrugs. "Uchiha Madara is someone to be feared. The name itself means power. Beside, Akatsuki has grown a lot during recent years. Putting aside their original members, they are recruiting numerous missing-nin around the world. And there is also Edo-Tensei...." He trails off at the end of the sentence.

"You said there was someone who could use it. Who is he anyway? And where does Orochimaru fit in all this?"

Shikamaru snorts with a smile. "You just answered your question."

"You mean Orochimaru is the one who uses Edo-Tensei for Akatsuki?"

Shikamaru shakes his head. "Not quite. Orochimaru has been neutral so far. It is his apprentice, Kabuto."

"Kabuto?" Naruto frowns. "He knows Edo-Tensei?"

Shikamaru nods. "And not only that. Apparently, he developed it so the mental pressure lessens which allows him to control more dead people. They are building an army of zombies. Even now, they are hundreds of them."

"Looks like the war will be hard. And what about Sasuke? Is he on the neutral ground too? Since Orochimaru is neutral."

At that, Shikamaru looks so uncomfortable that Naruto knows something is wrong. While rubbing the back of his neck, Shikamaru tells him what happened to Sasuke and Itachi since he left Konoha and Naruto feels his eyes widen with every word.

That is definitely not something he expected. Who knew, that Itachi...

Shikamaru puts a hand on his shoulder and gets up.

"We'll talk more later." he says. "It is Ino's turn to watch. You should get some sleep. We'll arrive at Konoha tomorrow. All the Five Kage and other chiefs of the smaller villages are there and you are expected to stand before them, being a Jinchuriki and missing-nin and all. It will be such a drag. You need energy for that."

Expect Naruto isn't going to sleep. He doesn't need it anyway. What he needs is to think. Shikamaru gave him quite the information and Naruto needs to process them all. Which he can't do if he stays in the camp where the other villages' teams' guards are watching his every move.

He bids Shikamaru a good-bye and makes his way away from the camp, trusting Shikamaru to keep the others from him. He needs to be alone for now.

* * *

  
_He finds a cave in the end and even though the storm gets worse, Naruto finds something warm goes through his veins. He falls asleep, thanking the stupid fox for his stupid, warm chakra._

_He knows he is being pursued by Konoha shinobi. He should take a ship to the Tea Country tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That had been both weird and interesting to write.
> 
> First of all, I love filler and movie characters so I will be using them a lot. Maki is just one of them. We will be seeing more in the future.
> 
> About the Fuinjutsu Tier System I mentioned in this chapter. It is something I made up. Basically, you are Tier from 1 to 10 based on how talented you are in Fuinjutsu.
> 
> Some of you may wonder why Kakashi and the Konoha team are keeping their distance. It is because they don't know what to do. They don't know how Naruto feels about them and don't want to make a scene in front of other team. Basically they just feel lost
> 
> I will be writing small scenes from Naruto's pasts in the beginning and the end of every chapter. They will be short because I don't wanna bore you.
> 
> By the way, can you guess why Naruto wants to go to the Tea Country?


End file.
